


The Party Invitation

by digthewriter



Series: Pendragons At Work [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Three of Merlin and Arthur at Work Series</p><p>Summary: Merlin still refused to date Arthur</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1053981">PART ONE: UTHER'S ASSISTANT</a><br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1060802">PART TWO: THE VP</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party Invitation

“Come to the New Year’s party with me.”

Merlin looked up from his desk at Arthur, who had yet again barged into his office without knocking.

“Honestly, the door was closed for a reason!” Merlin said, ignoring Arthur’s original statement. Maybe if he ignored it, Arthur could have just pretended he didn’t say that.

“You’re avoiding again.”

Merlin sighed. He sat back on his chair and gave Arthur a once over. “Rough night?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Arthur answered.

“No actually, I would not.”

Merlin shook his head and returned his attention to the documents Uther had given him to read over before they were sent off to the lawyers. If Merlin didn’t read them, he was sure there were going to be mistakes that would get overlooked. Merlin had to read over everything.

“So, the party…”

“I don’t think it’s a very good idea.”

Arthur raised his hands up and slammed them on his sides with an exasperated sigh. “Nothing I suggest is a good idea for you.” He glared down at Merlin who simply shrugged. “I could get you fired you know.”

“If only.”

“What does _that_ mean?”

“First of all, you can’t, because it’s illegal. Second of all, you can’t, because then your firm is going to go down the drain. And finally, you don’t think I’d _love_ to just get out of here. Not have to deal with your demanding clients, your oppressing father, and y—”

“And me.”

Merlin didn’t say anything to Arthur’s comment. They had gone on one official date a while back and Merlin had left the bar early stating he had an emergency. Since then, he’d dodge Arthur’s advances on a regular basis, eventually telling him that he didn’t think an office romance was a good idea. Or that he was too busy. Or that he just needed some time to think it all through. He had his job to consider.

“I didn’t realise that my attraction towards you is such a burden.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “It isn’t. But it gives the wrong idea. I’m the CEO’s Assistant. How would it look to everyone else if you—and—me—”

“You started as a desk clerk, and you worked hard and moved up to where you are. You’re the only one with an office, _a corner office_ at that. Everyone knows it’s because you worked hard. It was even before I got on board, no will think—”

“No one will remember that. They’ll just think I have _a corner office_ because the VP is shagging me during lunch.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Now, you’ve just added another reason to why we need to go out.”

“We do not need to go out!” Merlin was holding his ground quite firmly. He was _not_ going to give in, even though he wanted to, _so desperately_. He was going to ignore the fact that Arthur was wearing Merlin’s favourite suit jacket, the really fitted one. The one where Arthur's muscles just curved into the arms so perfectly, or the fact that it was the right length that it showed Arthur’s perfect arse. Everything about Arthur was perfect, except for perhaps that he was such an annoying prat, and that they _worked_ together.

If Merlin had met Arthur at a pub, he would have taken him home that night. Unfortunately for him, romance at the workplace was always his number one rule to not break.

“So you won’t go to the party?” Arthur asked.

“Oh, I’m going to the party. I just can’t be your date.” Merlin closed the file he was looking over. There was no point in trying to work if Arthur was going to be standing there.

“And I’ll bring a date, then.”

“It’s your prerogative.”

“And I’ll kiss him at midnight, right in front of you,” Arthur said. “And I’ll take him home at night, and I’ll let him suck my cock before I push it in his ho—”

Someone behind them cleared their throat.

“Father…”


End file.
